x F r u i t J u i c e x
by BisquickBismarck
Summary: Ripe and organically raw: a fresh collection of Riku.Sora drabbles, squeezed just for your pleasure. Come on, slake your thirst, you know you can't resist the glamour of fruit. [Episode III: Maybe you’ll enjoy it. And, really, what’s the harm?]
1. cherry:kiss

_x_**Date**: 28, June: 2006

_x_**Summary**: The boys pick cherries together.  
_x_**Pairing**: Riku.Sora  
_x_**Warnings**: fluffy shonen-ai  
xKingdom Hearts II © Square Enix

_x_Episode: I  
_x_Word Count: 311  
_x_Age Range: R(10); S(9)  
_x_Rating: K+

_x_Dedicated to: Ali

* * *

x F R U I T- J U I C E x  
"Cherry" 

x—x

The boys picked cherries by the handful. Their tiny mouths and Sora's chubby fingers were stained a sticky claret with all the juicy berries that they could eat; and both were starting to get a little sick, because pie-cherries aren't supposed to be eaten straight, but neither knew that or wanted to quit before the other.

"Riku, lookit!" Nine-year old Sora exclaimed, holding a plump cherry high above his head. He was sitting on the ground and trying to strangle whatever he could from the branches he was able to reach. Riku lowered himself from his toes; he liked the pick from the tip-most branches.

"Pretty, ain't it?"

" 'Isn't it'," Riku corrected automatically. Sora wagged his tongue.

The pale boy straightened with a playful shrug and returned to pulling small bunches of produce from the tallest limbs.

"Riku, lookit!" Riku turned again towards his slighter companion and another one of his large, crimson berries. He nodded his praise.

"Ri_ku_, look_it_!" With an animated sigh, Riku stepped away from his handiwork and squatted behind Sora, who was rocking back and forth on his bottom.

"What?" Sora didn't seem too eager to reply. How utterly adorable he looked drenched in pink cherry goop. The glossy fruit sap dribbling in sticky rivulets down his jumper front gave off a lovely scent, Riku noticed, "Well?"

"This!" Sora pounced, pushing the taller boy backwards and into the straggly grass surrounding the tree. Riku landed on his back with dull _thud_ and Sora mounted atop him. The blue-eyed boy gave a devious smirk before he smashed his sloppy mouth against Riku's. Over and over Sora kissed his lips and cheeks, smearing small lines of faded red. "Cherry face! Cherry face!" Squealed Sora between kisses.

"Why you—!"

Sora defiantly rubbed his juice-slick chest against Riku's before "attacking" his "prey" once more.

Thus ensued their kiss fight.

x f _i_ n x

* * *

Something to drabble on when nothing else hits me. 


	2. banana:slutt

_x_**Date**: 2, July: 2006

_x_**Summary**: Riku and his banana.  
_x_**Pairing**: Riku.Sora if you _really_ squint  
_x_**Warnings**: sexual(ish) situations  
_x_Kingdom Hearts II © Square Enix

_x_Episode: II  
_x_Word Count: 356  
_x_Age Range: R(17); S(16); T(16-ish)  
_x_Rating: T

_x_Dedicated to: MagickMoon

* * *

x F R U I T- J U I C E x  
"Banana" 

x—x

The lunchroom raged around in a flurry of mind-less teenage noise: girls tittered behind their hands, boys punched and slapped each other's asses in a _very_ not-gay fashion; there was an overly made-up emo fondling his best friend in the small, dark crevasse between the soda dispenser and the snack machine.

"God Riku, I didn't know you were so _delicate_," Sora jabbed his plastic spoon into the shoulder of best friend, "Allergic to food now, princess?"

"Fuck you," Riku dug his hands further into the frayed pockets of his designer jeans, "I'm just not hungry."

Sora sniffed at a dish of red mash labeled 'lasagna'. "You're never hungry."

"Not _everyone_ likes to out-eat Texas."

Sora's cerulean eyes rolled up and around in their sockets as he watched his friend disappear into the throng of squabbling teenagers.

Riku returned shortly with a small carton of Fat-Free milk.

"Eat something!" Sora brandished a fat banana. Wildly, he waved the over-ripe fruit, ranting something fierce about anorexia, before stuffing it down the front of Riku's cream-colored polo.

"You just want to see him suck it," Tidus appeared from the swarm of bustling lunch-goers. The blonde was panting lightly, having only _just_ escaped the student mob. "He's got _great_ technique."

"I'm not gay!" Sora cried, startling the soft-spoken cashier as he slammed a fistful of money into the register; Riku began to peel the yellow fruit.

Tidus sniggered. "Yea. If you say so."

Slowly, Riku eased the banana between his parted lips.

"But I'm not!" A furious pout creased Sora's cheeks; he was holding up the line, "I dated Kairi."

"Who's no more feminine than a body-builder, right Riku—holy fuck."

Mouths agape and eyes bugging, the two watched as the last few inches of slick fruit were slid down Riku's throat. And then back up. Riku's tongue darted about the flesh of the banana, softening it to a strange, milky shade. His eyes were shut and twitching with pleasure as he sucked; Riku was _really_ getting into it.

Someone whooped; another person gagged; and Sora realized that the whole school was intently watching the masturbation of a helpless banana.

x f _i_ n x

* * *

show of hands: who didn't see that coming?  
xD 

**Please review**.


	3. greenapple:goodbye

_x_**Date**: 10, July: 2007

_x_**Summary**: Maybe you'll enjoy it. And, really, what's the harm?  
_x_**Pairing**: Riku.Sora  
_x_**Warnings**: sad & fluffy shonen-ai  
xKingdom Hearts II © Square Enix

_x_Episode: III  
_x_Word Count: 205  
_x_Age Range: R(21); S(17)  
_x_Rating: K+

_x_Dedicated to: SKF - we're burn-buddies, yo

* * *

x F R U I T- J U I C E x  
"Green Apple"

x—x

The tart-crisp Granny tumbles out of his fingers. It spins on a pretty green axis around and around the ruddy-tan countertop before it falls.

Before it falls away.

Falls away towards my feet and single, cardboard suitcase.

"But it's **not** sour." He ducks to the dirty linoleum.

I itch a little bit. "Sora. Stop."

"Just give it a try." He scrambles on his knees and elbows looking for the waxen fruit that wobbles about in plain sight. "Maybe you'll enjoy it," his eyes glow water-clear as they fix upon my face. "And really what's the harm?"

Several times I gape my mouth.

"I'm not asking you to eat it all."

I rub on my arms; pick up my box—the graying wood-pulp fits, snug, in the crook of my hipbone—set it right back down.

"Please, Sora. No more."

We stare.

It takes me a while to say that I'll miss him.

"I won't write." Whittled-twig arms entrance my waist. "I won't, Riku."

They tremble towards me; clasp me against the slighter baby boy body that pushes to greet and grind me ever closer.

"I won't miss you at all." Sora whimpers.

"Yea." I touch him. "I know you won't."

x f _i_ n x

* * *

hm. why does riku leave? you tell me. 

**review, kind person?**


End file.
